La hermana de inuyasha
by jesulia
Summary: Inuyasha tiene un secreto que podría cambiarlo todo ¿que pasará? Entren y lean!Manden reviews!
1. El secreto

**Holaaaa!!!! aquí les traigo un fic que le estoy "promocionando" a mi amiga lindami13!!!! solo voy a subir este fic, pero tiene varios mas de inuyasha y DN Angel, en mi página principal les puse la páguina por si los quieren leer (los fics están en el foro)**

Holaaaaaa!!!! estoy muy aburrida( y medio dormidaO///O) y se me ocurrio escribir esta interesante historia...no me pregunten como se me ocurrio porq no se XD...Aqui les va la intro:

La hermana de Inuyasha

Un dia estaban Inuyasha y los demas en la aldea de Kaede. Estaba amaneciendo y Kagome se dio cuenta de que inu no estaba, por lo que penso q estaba con Kikio :S y fue a buscarlo.  
Cuando lo escontro el estaba sobre una colina miran do la aldea.Kagome noto q estaba muy angustiado...  
Kag:Hola Inuyasha, Que te sucede??  
Inu:lo que secede Kagome es que yo tengo un terrible secreto que no le e contado a nadie y siento que tengo que desirselo a alguien u.u  
Kag:Muy bien, porque no me lo cuentas a mi??n.n  
Inu:Esta bien u.u Ehhh...Kagome...yo...tengo una hermana.  
Kag:O.o Ahhhhhh?!

Continuara...

Espero q aya sido de su agrado n.n Sayonaraaa!!!!


	2. Kagome necesito tu ayuda!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Gracias por los reviews!!!!! si quieren le pueden dejar mensajes en los foros de la página qu tengo en mi página principal. Ahora les voy a poner todos los capitulos que ha subido lindami13 hasta ahora n.n  
**

Cap 2: Kagome necesito tu ayuda!!!

Inu: Si, mi hermana se llama Saory(no se de donde se me ocurrio el nombre si tienen otro mejor, me lo disen si?) y vive en el futuro al igual que tu, pero ella vive en el año 2007.(XD)Y quiero ir a buscarla porque la extraño mucho...  
Kag: TT Ayyy que triste histoooriaaaaa!!!Buaaaaa!!!Eeehh...bueno te voy a ayudar a encontrarla cueste lo que cueste!!!!...pero...como vamos a ir al año 2007??  
Inu: n.nUU ehh... bueno en otre parte de esta region hay un poso identico a este...  
por el cual ella se fue...  
Kag: Y como se fue??? O.o  
Inu: Bueno hace mucho tiempo...

...Flash Back...  
Un dia estaban Inu,Saory y Sesshy cuando eran pequeños en una habitacion.Ellos abian descubierto un hermoso collar que se podia dividir en tres partes.El collar era una flor de loto.  
Saory:Que hermoso collar de quien sera??  
Sesshy:No lo se pero...que les parece que el dia que nos separemos dividamos el collar para luego encontrarnos y reconosernos por el collar??  
Inu:Es una perfecta idea,pero...quien se quedara con que parte??  
Sao:Ya lo se!! vamos de menos a mayor,por ejemplo yo con la primera parte, inu con la segunda y asi...  
Luego guardaron el collar y se fueron a dormir...  
Al dia siguiente comenzo una terrible guerra y la mama de inu estaba muy enferma...

Madre(se me olvido el nombre n.nU):Inuyasha debes llevar a tu hermana a un lugar seguro para que se esconda y luego debes ir a buscarla cuando se acabe esta batalla.

Inu: Si, lo que tu digas mami n.n

Se iba a llevar a saory pero de pronto recordo lo que le habia dicho Sesshomaru el otro dia cuando encontraron el collar y fue corriendo a la habitacion donde este se encontraba(el collar) y lo separo y le dio la primera parte a Saory y se puso la segunda parte el y guardo la tercera parte para Sesshomaru.Luego fue corriendo con Saory al pozo "Kuro"(no se me ocurre otro nombre)y le dijo que entrara en el...  
Luego se marcho y cuando volvio su hermana no estaba...

... Fin Flash Back...

Inu: y eso fue lo que paso...  
Kag: Inu no quiero quitarte las ilusiones pero... como sabes que tu hermana sigue con vida???( que cruel!!!XD)  
Inu:Bueno porq luego descubri que al morir una de la tres personas el collar se pone negro y que cuando una corre peligro se torna color azul.  
Kag:Y como sabes cual de las dos personas es??  
Inu: porque el collar se abre y por dentro sale escrito el nombre de las otras dos personas que tienen el collar y el nombre es el que cambia de color...  
Kag:Muy bien ya esta desidido!!! iremos a buscar a Saory!!! pero primero hay que desirle a los chicos...Estas de acuerdo???  
Inu:...Pensando:que buena es Kagome creo que ya se porque me gusta tanto, siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar a los demasO///O...Eeehhh si por supuesto...Muchas gracias...Kag  
Kag:...Kag?! O///O

Continuara...  
No se pierdan el proximo capitulo "Los chicos en el 2007"


	3. Los chicos en el 2007

Cap 3: Los chicos en el 2007

Despues de contarle a Sango, Miroku y Shippou su triste secreto, Inu y los demas se dirigieron al pozo "Kuro" para ir al año 2007.Pero la pregunta era... como la iban a encontrar?? podia estar en cualquier parte y ademas, Inu les dijo que su hermana tenia mas parte demonio que Hanyou y tenia mas poderes que el y tambien era mas fuerte(algo que yo encuentro imposible...super saory al rescate!!!XD).Algunos de sus poderes era cambiar de apariencia, hacerse invisible y los rayos que lanzaba de sus manos. Lo que el no sabia es que apenas ella habia llegado a esta epoca(de la cual abian transcurrido 60 años,porque ella llego cuando tenia 4 años pero ahora tenia 64 años. 3 años de diferencia con Inu) se sellaron sus poderes dejandola con apariencia humana.  
Inu: Mmmm.. muy bien,busquen a una chica que aparenta unos...14 años y llleva un collar de flor de loto.Pero tendremos que mantenernos juntos porque la ciudad es muy grande y aunque la recorreriamos mas rapido podrriamos perdernos y no encontrarnos nunca mas.  
Kag,Mir,San y Shi: Esta bien!!!! n.n

En otra parte de Tokio, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban los chicos, habia una chica que aparentaba unos 14 años, era muy hermosa y se parecia mucho a Inuyasha(porque sera??? n.n).Ella no sabia cual era su verdadero pasado y no recordaba nada de el. Ella solo pensaba que era adoptada y tenia una familia como cualquier otra con 4 hermanastros que la querian mucho.Su padrastro trabajaba en una frabrica de objetos futuristas y eran multimillonarios.Ella no sabia porque la habian adoptado, pero no le importaba.No sabia que su padrastro era la encarnacion de Inutaisho,el padre de Inuyasha...  
Saory:Adios papa!!! que te valla bien en el trabajo!!  
Inutaisho:Adios Saory!! nos vemos a las 4:00 para ir con tu madre a comprar las cosas para ir a Francia!!(O.o que familia tan millonaria!! acaso cagaban plata?? ejem...perdon sigamos con la historia)  
Saory:Si papa, nos vemos!!!  
La chica entro a la mansion y se puso a ver television.Luego de un rato se quedo dormida.  
Se desperto con un terrible grito, un grito que provenia de adentro de la casa...  
Fue a investigar y encontro a su madrastra muerta con una espada clavada contra la pared.  
Saory:Pero, QUE ES LO QUE PASO AQUI????  
Sintio otro grito y fue corriendo a ver de donde provenia.Provenia de la sala de estar. Cuando llego encontro a dos de sus hermanastros muertos(ya que los dos mayores no estaban en la casa,por suerte)uno decapitado y el otro con las extremidades cortadas...(no puedo creer que se me haya ocurrido algo tan cruel!! pobre Saory!! TT)

Con los chicos todo iba mejor(obviamente)ya que el collar de Inu estaba brillando e indicaba la direccion en donde se encontraba Saory.De pronto Kagome sintio una terrible energia maligna, la cual tambien sintio miroku.  
Mir:Inuyasha siento una terrible energia maligna, la cual se parece mucho a la de naraku!!  
Kag: No deberias revisar el collar para ver si Naraku encontro a Saory antes que nosotros??Solo por si acaso-dijo al ver la angustiada mirada de Inu.  
Inu reviso el collar y grito: Miren!!!  
Kag:El nombre de Saory esta morado!!Eso...  
Shippou:Significa...  
Mir:Que...  
Sango:Saory...  
Todos:Esta en peligro!!!

Continuara...  
Espero que les haya gustado el capi, mejor dicho el sanguinario capi,y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo "Yo... soy tu hermano"


	4. Yosoy tu hermano

Cap 4: Yo...soy tu hermano

Los chicos se fueron corriendo al lugar donde señalaba el collar.Inuyasha era el que corria mas rapido y se veia muy preocupado. Kagome lo noto y le dijo: No te preocupes... InuO///O vamos a llegar a tiempo para salvar a tu hermana ya lo veras!!! n.n  
Inu: Inu?!O///O  
Kag: Sip!! tu me dices kag y yo inu n.n  
Miroku y sango miraban de reojo a la hermosa parejita mientras sonreian.Kag e Inu se dieron cuenta y les preguntaron: Y ustedes que miran tanto??  
Mir: Es que ustedes dos hacen una parejita perfecta!! n.n  
Inu y Kag: Por supuesto que NO!!!O///O  
San: Por supuesto que SI!!! Se ven tan lindos juntos!!

Por mientras con Saory...

Sao: Me pregunto si el asesino sigue aqui...El muy estupido mato a la mitad de mi familiaa!!! T.T  
De pronto una silueta salio de la oscuridad.Saory vio que era un hombre vestido con una piel de mandril(quien sera...).  
Sao: Quien eres tu y que le has hecho a mi familia???  
Nar: Soy el gran naraku y te equivocas pero esta no es tu familia...  
Sao:De gran no te veo nada porque...estas bastante bajo XD...y ya se que no es mi familia porque soy adoptada..  
Nar: Mocosa insolente te dire algo...tu eres de la epoca de las guerras civiles...Eres hermana de Inuyasha y por eso te matare!!!!  
Sao:... o.o??? (lindami:reacciona no seas estupida te va a matar!!! Sao:a quien le dises estupida?! lindami:no me ables asi!!soy la super escritora y ago lo que quiero con tigo y digo que corras!! Sao:muy bien!!! u.ú)Aaaaaahhhhh!! porque me vas a matar como voy a ser de esa epoca!?Tengo 14 años idiota!!!  
Nar:Primero que nada no tienes 14 tienes 64.Segundo cuando tenias 4 te mandaron a esta epoca o no lo recuerdas??Y tercero ni creas que eres tan rubiesita de ojos verdes!! en realidad tienes el pelo plateado, ojos ambarinos y orejitas de perro.Y ahora mueereeeeeee!!  
Naraku se abalanzo sobre ella pero justo en ese momento cuando ella levanto el brazo para protejerse lanzo una gran rayo que tiro a naraku 10 metros.  
Se puso a correr por toda la casa para escapar de naraku pero se tropeso y doblo el tobillo...  
Sao:Aauuuu!! no puede ser voy a morir!!me va a matar un sicopata que se escapo del manicomio e inventa historias ridiculas!!!  
Nar:Preparate para morir Saoryy!!  
Pero justo cuando la iba a matar llego Inuyasha y la protegio para que no le pasara nada.  
Inu:Kag!! protegela mientras yo mato a este maldito!!  
Kag:Lo que tu digas inu!!!  
Sao:...Pensando...acaso el es inuyasha??acaso la historia era verdad?!  
Nar:Ohhhh no!! maldito no vas a evitar que la mate!!  
Inu: Feh!! no presumas naraku ya que acabare contigooo!!!  
Naraku(o mejor dicho la marioneta) hiso lo mismo que hacen toooodas las marionetas de naraku,sacar los tentaculos.  
Despues de una gran batalla Inu,Sango y Miroku destruyeron a la marioneta yInu fue corriendo donde su hermana.  
Inu:(con mirada cariñosa)te encuentras bien??te hizo algo ese maldito??  
Sao:(apunto de ponerse a llorar)Si...estoy...bien.Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa(y se hecho a llorar mientras abrasaba a inu)  
Inu:Tranquila ya paso todo...(haciendole cariño mmmm...que extraño de el)  
Sao:No!!! como puedes desir eso!!! mato a toda mi familia!! T.T  
Inu:No, no mato a toda. No me mato a mi!Saory...Yo...soy tu hermano  
Sao:Era verdad!!!Eres inuyasha verdad?? ese monstruo me dijo que tu eras mi hermano y que soy de la epoca de las guerras civiles...  
Inu:Eso es verdad...n.n y...bueno...que te pareci??  
Sao:bueno...(se para y empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de el)mmm... se ve que eres gruñon,malhumorado y muy aguaguado pero!!eres muy guapo y se nota que en realidad puedes llegar a ser muy simpatico y tierno!! a y tambien muy fuerte!! n.n  
Inu:Mmmm muchas gracias ¬¬U  
Kag:Hola Saory!!! yo soy Kagome y soy amiga de tu hermano tambien viajo con el. Espero que nos llevemos bien!! n.n  
Mir:Hola yo soy miroku tambien viajo con tu hermano..Y si no fueras su hermana te pediria que tuvieras un hijo con migo..olvidalo!!-dijo al ver las amenasadoras miradas de sango e inuyasha.  
Sao: o.o??? y porque viajan??  
San:viajamos para juntar los fragmentos de la shikon no tama y para matar a naraku.Ahh!! yo soy Sango y espero que seamos buenas amigas n.n  
Sao: n.n muchas gracias a todos por ser tan buenos conmigo!! Quien es el chiquitito??  
Shi: Yo soy Shippou y espero que me mimes!! n.n  
Inu:ya que los conoces a todos te queria preguntar...si tu..quieres venir con nosotros???

Continuara...  
Espero que les haya gustado!!


	5. Yosoy tu hermano 2

Sao: espera un minuto!!! Tu eres el verdadero Inuyasha??  
Inu: Y tu que crees!!Claro qu soy el verdadero Inuyasha!!  
Sao: Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Eres Inuyashaaaaa!!!!(corriendo hacia miroku) Y tu de verdad eres miroku!!! Y los demas tambien son reales!!(tomandolo de las manos y saltando)Eres miroku!!! eres miroku!!  
Mir:Sii!!!! soy miroku!!!! n.nU  
Sao:Ustedes no entienden!!!AAaaaaahhhh soy la hermana de Inuyasha!!!!! En la television hay un programa llamado Inuyasha!!! Y se trata sobre la vida de ustedes!!! Y que quieren matar a naraku y salvar a kohaku y Ahhhhhhh tambien soy hermana de Sesshomaru!!!!  
Inu: Y a esta que le pasa???Como lo sabe todo??  
Sao:Ayyy! eres un tonto!! u.ú Siganme!! n.n  
Saory los condujo hasta una puerta que tenia una pequeña maquina al lado.  
La maquina dijo:Contraseña por favor!!  
Sao:Ay dios mio cuantas veses e venido a esta habitacion y siempre me hacen poner la clave!!! u.ú  
Maquina:Lo siento señorita Saory!!(wuau q aprato tan genial!!XD)Porfavor pase!!  
Inu:que es esta cosa???  
Sao: Es una maquina que sirve para cuidar las habitaciones mas importantes de la casa!! Y se llama dexterXD!!  
Entraron a una habitacion gigante con un gran televisor pantalla plana un confortable sofa rojo y millones de posters de inuyasha y los demas pegados en las paredes.  
En el mueble de la tele habian millines de DVDs de Inuyasha.Y tenia musica de fondo de inuyasha(Toda una fanatica XD)  
Todos menos Saory: Wau!!!!!  
Dexter:Que desean tomar??  
Sao:Inuyasha, chicos quieren algo de beber??  
Dex: Dijiste Inuyasha????  
Sao:Si!!! n.n Inuyasha es mi hermano!! Existe de verdad!!no es un personaje ficticio!!!Yo tenia razon!!  
Del techo de la habitacion salio un ojo robotico que inspecciono a Inuyasha Y luego volvio del lugar de doonde salio.  
Dex:Siempre tuviste razon!!De verdad existe!! Ja!! gane la apuesta Shaoran!!  
Inu:Quien es Shaoran?!  
Sao: Uno de mis hermanastros que no murio... Que apuesta hiciste con el Dexter?!  
Dex:el aposto que tu estabas loca!! y yo aposte que no! n.n  
Sao: SHAORAN!!!¬¬  
Inu:Oye Saory!!! Como funciona esto???(Inuyasha estaba mirando el reproductor de DVD mientras lo golpeaba)  
Sao:No lo golpees que se rompe!! u.úMira tienes que apretar este boton...y guala!!  
La tele empezo a mostrar el primer capi de inuyasha cuando este se besa con kikyo. Inuyasha quedo embobado viendo el capi por lo que Kagome se enojo mucho justo en la parte cuando Kikyo lo iba a besar Kagome grito OSWARI!!! y inuyasha quedo estampado en el piso.(jajaja XD)  
Sao: Jajajaja!!!Ejem...perdon...ehhh inu tu me ofresiste ir con ustedes y... acepto pero no se si papa me deje...u.u  
Inu:Ni siquiera es tu papa verdadero!!acaso no recuerdas la vida en la otra epoca!!! u.ú  
Y de repente Saory lo recordo todo!!!(wau q magico!!!)y le dijo:recorde todo y aparte de eso te queria desir que papa es la reencarnacion de papa!!  
Todos menos Sao:Ahh?? o.o??  
Sao:Que mi padrastro es la reencarnacion de "nuestro" papa.  
Inu: Y tu como lo sabes??  
Sao: Muy simple hermanito!! me lo dijo el dia que llegue!!

...Flash Back...

Saory estaba dentro del pozo pero en el 2007. Y se veia muy asustada.  
Sao:Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
De pronto un hombre igual Inutaisho la saco del pozo y le dijo:  
Te tardaste mucho en llegar Saory te esperaba antes!!! Muy bien ya que soy la reencarnacion de tu verdadero padre nada te pasara estando a mi lado..

...Fin Flash Back...

Inu: asique tu padrastro es papa???Genial!! No nesecitaras preguntarle solo dejarle una notita!! ademas los muertos ya estan muertos!!!  
Kag: Inuyasha eres un insensible no ves que esta muy triste!!!!  
Sango:No te preocupes Sao!! Puedes ir con nosotros!! haya estaras bien y nosotros que cuidaremos!!  
Mir: Ademas puedes tener un hi...  
PPPPLLLLLLAAAAAAAFFFFFFF  
la marca de una mano adornaba la cara de miroku...  
San:Monje pervertido!!!!  
Rato despues Saory ya habia escrito la nota...  
Inu:Ya nos vamos??  
Sao:no tengo que llevar mis cosas verdad?? porque tengo el poder de aparecer cosas???  
Inu:Exacto!!!(la abrazo)me alegra mucho que porfin estemos juntos denuvo!!!!n.n

Continuara...  
Por que inu se comporta asi??Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo!!(el cual no se como se va a llamar n.nU)


	6. Las concecuencias del viaje al pasado 1

Cap 6: Las concecuencias del viaje al pasado primera parte

Sao:Inu!!! porque tan tierno?? n.o  
Inu: Porque te quiero caer bien!!(Ahhhhh apocalipsis!!! XD)  
Kag:...pensando...Inu debe querer mucho a su hermana como para querer caerle bien!!  
Luego mientras viajaban al pozo Saory les conto un poco de su vida.  
Sao:Bueno...Voy al colegio aleman(Yujuuuu!! va a mi cole!!! XD). Y hay tengo muchas amigas,estudio frances,ingles y aleman(obvio!!!). Juego Jockey y despues de la practica de Jockey mi novio va a casa...  
Inu:Tienes noviooooo?!  
Sao:Por supuesto!! Se llama Yu. Tiene pelo castaño y piel bronseada. Tiene los ojos verdes y es muy alto...  
Inu: ...pensando...no puedo creer que ella tenga pareja y yo no!!! u.ú  
...diciendo...pues no te permito tener novio!!!!  
Kag:eres muy injusto inuyasha solo porque tu no tienes novia no significa que ella no pueda tener novio!!!!  
Mir y san: Tiene razon!!!!  
Inu:Ustedes no se metan!!!! u.ú  
Kag:OSWARI!!! (inu queda estampado en el piso)  
Sao:Ya basta!!!! Inuyasha!!!Tu no me dises que tengo que hacer!!!me carga que la gente me diga que hacer!!! Chicos gracias por apoyarme n.n  
Inu: Feh!! u.ú  
Llegaron al pozo, lo atravesaron y llegaron a la epoca antigua...  
Mir:Bien!! ya llegamos!!!  
Sao: Wau!!! es hermoso aqui!!! no es como la agitada ciudad!!!  
Kag: Verdad???  
Inu:Tengo mucha hambre!!! Que tal si se dejan de hablar tonterias y nos vamos a comer?? Pronto va a oscurecer!! u.ú  
Sao(susurrandole a Kagome):Sigue enojado conmigo???  
Kag(susurrando tambien):Ya se le va a pasar!!!  
Cenaron y luego las chicas desidieron darse un baño en las aguas termales.  
San:Espero que los chicos no nos espien!! u.u  
Sao:No se preocupen!!! conmigo aqui ni se les va a ocurrir venir! n.n  
Kag:Tienes razon Saory!!!Por fin nos vamos a poder bañar tranquilas!!  
Sao:Que les parece si nos inventamos nombre y nos los desimos entre nosotras?? Porque odio mi nombre!!  
Kag: Si!!!! buena idea!!!  
Sao:Mmmmm...que les pareece si a Sango le desimos...gatita!!!Por Kirara!!  
Kag:Sii!!!! Sango que te parece??  
San:Si! esta bien! Y que les parece si a Sao le desimos...Perrita!!!! por ser mitad demonio perro!!  
Kag y Sao:Siii!!!  
Sao: y como le desimos a Kag?? Podria ser princesita o conejita...no se!  
Kag:Conejita!!!Por lo tierna!!! n.n  
Sao:Tienes razon!!!(Le lanza agua a Kag)  
Kag:Oye!!!! esto es la guerra!!!!(y le lanza agua a Sango y aSaory)  
Sao y San: Oye!!!!  
Sango se hundio y le jalo un pie a Saory hasta hundirla completamente.  
Cuando Saory salio las chicas ya se habian salido del agua.  
San:Ahhhhhh!! Kag..digo conejita mira!!!!  
Kag:Perrita tu pelo!!!Tus ojos!!!Tus orejas!!!  
Sao:Que pasa???Me estan asustando!!!  
Saory se salio del agua y miro su reflejo en el agua.Tenia el pelo plateado, los ojos color ambar, tenia orejitas de perro pero a diferencia de inuyasha las de ella eran caidas.(Como las de Chii de chobits)  
Sao: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!  
Y empezo a cambiarse de ropa magicamente:primero tenia un vestido luego un buzo luego un bikini y finalmente un jeans y un strapless celeste.Se demoro diez segundos en cambiarse...La ropa aparecia y desaparecia es 2 segundos!!!Y al cambiar de ropa una luz blnca la embolvia  
Inu:Que pasa???  
Sao:Soy como tu!!!!!Ahhhhhhhhh!!!  
Las chicas ya estaban vestidas asique no hubo problema.  
Inu:Y gritabas por eso????Feh!!! estupideses!!! u.ú  
Kag:Pero que dices!!!!  
Inu:Era obvio que iba a cambiar!!Ahora que esta en su epoca no tiene porque esconder su apariencia!!!  
Sao:Osea que en el futuro ocultaba mi apariencia real sin siquiera saberlo???  
Inu:Sip!!!  
Sao:Wau!! va a ser dificil acostumbrarse...  
Se fueron a dormir(obviamente que en la aldea de Kaede) y al dia siguiente despertaron con un extraño sonido  
RING RING!!! RING RING!!!!


	7. Concecuencias del viaje al pasado 2

Cap 7: Concecuencias del viaje al pasado segunda parte

RING!!!RING!!!  
Inu:Que es eso!?!?  
Sao:Es mi cel! suena cuando alguien te llama y el nombre sale en la pantalla  
RING RING!!! RING RING!!  
Inu: Y quien te llama?  
Sao:Me llama...PAPA!!!! Alo??  
Papa:SAORY!!!!!!  
Sao:Hola papi!! como estas??  
Papa:Como crees que estoy?! llego a la casa y encuentro una nota tuya de que te fuiste con tu hermano al pasado!!!!  
Sao:Sip!!! Crei que entenderias que yo queria estar con mi hermano!!!  
Papa(con voz dulce):Ya se que quieres estra con tu hermano pero no podias esperar hasta las 4 de la tarde para que el me preguntara a mi??Y ademas ahora que te fuiste no vas a venir a ver mas a tu familia del futuro! Y que vas a hacer con los estudios??  
Sao:Papi papi papi! si voy a ir a verte!! ademas tu eres mi super reencarnacion de papi!! n.n Y ademas de que me va a servir álgebra y lenguaje y aleman en un pais que hablamos español(preferi poner español que japones... por siaca)y nadie entiende aleman!!!!  
Papa:Muy bien pero vas a venir por lo menos 2 veces al mes y Inuyasha te va a enseñar a defenderte Ok??  
Sao:Señor si señor! XD Adios!!  
Saory corto y Inu la estaba mirando con cara de asesino.  
Inu:Por que nos despertaste con tu lesular!!!  
Sao:Es celular!! Y ya eran las 11 de la mañana!! ¬¬  
Inu:Feh!! Y que te dijo tu super reencarnacion??  
Sao:Me dijo que tenemos que ir por lo menos dos veces al mes para aya y que me tienes que enseñar a defenderme!  
Inu:Por que yo??  
Sao:Porque sabe que eres fuerte!! Inuyasha...  
Inu:Si?  
Sao:te puedo desir inu??  
Inu: Mmmmm.. esta bien...  
Sao:Gracias...Inu! n.n Eres buen hermano!! Chao me voy donde las chicas!!  
Rato despues...  
Sao:Hola chicas!!! Lamento averlas desperstado!!  
Kag:No importa!! ademas era muy tarde!! y dormimos mas de lo habitual!  
Sao:El que me llamo era papa y dijo que me puedo quedar si inu me entrena!!  
San:Inu?  
Sao:Si!! me dejo desirle asi! Oye conejita!! emmmm...  
A ti te gusta inu verdad?? n.n  
Kag:Emm...O///O bueno si...  
Sao:Y a ti gatita te gusta miroku verdad?  
San:Si...O///O Como lo supiste no lo sabe nadie!!  
Sao:Wau!! parese que puedo entrar a la mente de los demas!!! Pero no se preocupen!!! no se lo dire a nadie!!  
Y ademas Inu esta enamorado de conejita y Miroku de gatita!!  
San y Kag:Tambien te metiste a la mente de los chicos!!!  
Sao:Sip!!!  
Kag:Que mas puedes hacer??  
Sao:mmmmm no se me ayudan a descubrirlos??  
San:Por supuesto!!!  
Las chicas pasaron el resto del dia descubriendo los poderes de Saory y descubrieron que aparte de meterse a la mente de las demas personas,desaparecer,camciarse de ropa y cambiar de apariencia, podia lanzar rayos por las mano, podia aparecer objetos y levantar cosas sin nesesidad de tocarlas.  
Estaban todos juntos cenando cuando de pronto el celular de Saory comenzo a sonar de nuevo.  
Inu:Porque no tiras esa cosa al agua????  
Sao:Jajaja muy divertido mira como me rio...#¬¬ Oh!!! mira es YU!!! Hola Yu!!  
Yu:Hola lindura como estas??  
Sao:Bien gracias espera un momentito si?  
Inuasha tenia la orejua en el celular para escuchar toda la conversacion.  
Sao:Conejita!!!  
Kag:OSWARI!!!  
Inuyasha quedo estampado en el piso(otra ves XD)  
Saory se fue a un lugar mas apartado para poder hablar tranquila.  
Sao:Si Yu que pasa??  
Yu:Te llamaba para desirte algo muy importante para mi!!  
Sobre nuestra relacion!!  
Sao:Ehhhh Yu...creo que vamos a tener que terminar...  
Yu. porque!!!  
Sao:Porque encontre a mi verdadera familia pero ellos viven en...Africa! Y a mi no me gustan las relaciones a larga distancia...Pero yu escucha yo lo hago porque te amo y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa!!  
Yu:Pero yo te amo!!!!  
Sao:Yu pero no va a poder ser!!Por favor no podemos seguir juntos porque vamos a estar separados(xD)por una graaaan distancia adios.Y quedas libre para estar con quien quieras y...te amo  
Corto antes de que yu dijera otra cosa y antes de que ella se pusiera a llorar.  
Sao (pensando):Lo siento mucho Yu... T.T (y arrojo su celular al agua).  
Cotinuara...  
No se pierdan el proximo capitulo: Tiene que ser una pesadilla!!


	8. Tiene que ser una pesadilla

Cap 8:Tiene que ser una pesadilla

Saory se dirigio al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.  
Kag:Que te dijo conegita??? n.n  
San:Si cuentanos(al darse cuenta de que Saory habia llorado)  
Que fue lo que paso??Te dijo algo malo???  
Sao:No! no...no me dijo nada...me disculpan un momento (se paro y se fue)  
Inu:Que es lo que le pasa a Sao???  
Mir:Se veia muy triste... y por cierto desde cuando que le dises Sao??  
Inu:Acaso tienes un problema con que le diga asi?? #¬¬  
Mir:No no olvidalo!!n.nU  
San:Son unos insensibles!!!no se dan cuenta de que estaba llorando?!  
Mir e Inu:Llorando?!  
Kag:Ayyy son unos estupidos!!!Inu...yashaO///O Deberias ir a hablar con ella !!!  
Inu:Esta bien! u.ú  
Inuyasha se fue hasta donde se encontraba Saory y vio que esta estaba sentada en frente de un río.  
Inu:Sao??? Estas bien??que paso con Yu??  
Sao:Vete!! y si estoy bien!!(mentira!!!)  
Inu:Sao...(se acerca a ella, la toma del hombro y la voltea para verle la cara)Estabas llorando??Segura que estas bien??  
Sao:No!!!no estoy bien(lo abrasa mientras comienza a llorar T.T)  
Inu:Que fue lo que paso!?  
Sao:Termine con Yu!!le dije que me habia ido a otro continente y que no lo veria nunca mas!!!no podia soportar que sufriera por mi culpa!!Le dije que quedaba libre...  
Inu le correspondio el abraso y con una mano le empezo a hacer cariño en el cabello.  
Inu:No te preocupes...el sera feliz y tu tambien!! n.n(la miro con una cara tan tierna que Saory dejo de llorar al instante)  
Sao:Tienes razon...fui muy estupida...  
Inu:No digas eso!!! tu no eres estupida!! y hiciste lo correcto al dejarlo por amor...tu no querias que el sufriera...  
Sao:Gracias inu!!! eres el mejor hermano que alguien podria tener!!!...y te quiero mucho!! n.n  
Inuyasha se sorprendio mucho ante estas ultimas palabra pero se sintio muy feliz...tanto que se le escapo una sonrisa...  
Sao:uy que linda sonrisa!! las chicas se derretirian a tus pies al verla!! n.n pero me parece que una chica se derrite a tus pies sin averte visto sonreir nunca...no  
Inu:O///O A...a quien te refieres??  
Sao:No te hgas el tonto!!Kag esta enamorada de ti!! o no te das cuenta¬¬...pero tu tambien estas enamorado de ella!!n.n  
Inu:Como lo sabes!?O///O  
Sao:Mmmm...digamosle que...tengo poderes se te habia olvidado!?¬¬  
Inu:N...no que te parece se volvemos??  
Sao:Esta bien sino quieres hablar mas de Kag...  
Inu:O///O No se lo vayas a desir a nadie!!O sino...  
Sao:Tranquilo tu secreto esta seguro conmigo(de nuevo:Mentira!! xD)  
Cuando llegaron todos se iban a dormir y no quedaba nada de comida...  
Inu:Y nuestra comida!?  
Shi:Ehhhh...este esque pense que ya no iban a comer y me la comi yo!!  
Inu:Como te atreves!!!u.ú(y le da un super chicotaso en la cabeza xD)  
Shi:Buaaaaaa Kagome!!! Inuyasha me pego e...  
(No pudo terminar porque Saory habia puesto una paleta delante de el)  
Kag:Que decias Shippou??  
Shi:Nada Kagome!!!!  
Inu(susurrando):Gracias Sao!!!te debo una...  
Pasaron 5 días y los chicos seguian luchando contra Naraku, bueno todos menos Saory ya que inu no la dejaba luchar porque le podia pasar algo y le decia que iba a poder luchar cuando terminara con su entrenamiento...

Sao:Inuyasha!!!! ya me estoy cansando tu lo unico que haces es dejarme con la anciana Kaede cuando vas a luchar contra monstruos!!!u.ú  
Inu:todavia te falta practica y...ademas no me perdonaria que te pasara algo malo..(apocalipsis!!de nuevo xD)  
Sao(pensando en voz alta en aleman):Eres un estupido que me va a pasar!!  
Inu (en aleman):Que dijiste niña!!! acaso crees que yo no se aleman!?  
Sao:Upsi!! perdon!!  
Kag:ya podrian hablar en español!!  
Pero justo en ese momento aparecio un chico delante de ellos.Tenia el cabello castaño, su piel bronceada y los ojos verdes y era bastante alto, se veia de unos 15 años.  
Sao:Yu...(Din din din Bingo xD)  
¿?: Asi es Saory taisho...  
Detras de Yu se encontraba una chica con el pelo castaño oscuro,piel blanca y ojos oscuros y muy frios...  
Sao:Bellatrix!!  
Bella:Si!! soy yo...y Yu mi nuevo novio...  
Estas palabras le rompieron el corazon a Saory.  
Bella:Emm yu ataca!!!!  
Enseguida yu se abalanzo sobre los chicos para atacarlos.  
Kag:Esta siendo poseido!!Nole hagan daño!!  
Inu:Como quieres que no le haga daño a un tipo que nos quiere matar!!!  
Sao:NO LE HAGAS NADA!!!!  
Inu:Esta bien!  
Kag(pensando):Ojala fuera asi conmigo. asi de tierno asi de obediente...  
pero justo en ese momento yu la iba a tacar y inuyasha la agarro y la saco de hay.  
Inu:Estas bien, Kag??  
Kag:Si! muchas gracias inu...pensando...que lindos ojos tiene y sus labios...  
Inu:No fue...(hacercandose a sus labios)...no fue...no fue(al momento para besarle!!en medio de una pelea! u.ú)  
Estaban apunto de besarse pero de pronto alguien grito:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! y tubieron que alejarse.Al mirar a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que el chico habia dejado a Sango y a miroku inconcientes en el piso y se dirigia hacia Saory...  
Inu:Alejate de mi hermana!!!!  
Sao:Deja esto es entre los dos...  
bella:Que esperas!! matala!!  
Saory se dio cuenta de que yu trataba de resistirse a la orden de Bellatrix.Pero no pudo.Se abalanzo sobre Saory y tarto de enterrarle su espada en el corazon pero Saory fue mas rapida y logro escaparse.  
Sao:Yu! YUUUU!!! no me recuerdas soy yo Saory!!! tu Sao!!  
Recuerda!!!!  
Justo en ese momento yu la golpeo y la tiro dos metros mas alla.Luego se acerco a ella y pensaba enterrarle su espada...de nuevo...  
Sao(pensando):Que puedo hacer para que me recuerde!!Ya se! cantare nuestra cancion!!  
Yu estaba apunto de enterrarle la espada pero Sao empezo a cantar una cancion:  
kiss me sweet i sleeping in silence all alone in ice and snow  
in my dream im coling your name you are my loooove...  
En ese momento Yu dejo caer la espada y grito:  
Saory!!!!que iba a hacer!!perdoname!!(la levanto y la abrazo)  
Inuestaba furioso con todo esto pero se quedo callado  
Sao:Yu...lo siento! no quise terminar contigo pero...no queria que sufrieras por mi...  
Yu:No perdoname a mi por lo que estaba a punto de hacer...Sao...yo te amo(ay que lindo!!yo quisiera tener un novio asi!! T.T) y el dia que te llame te queria desir que queria estar contigo para siempre...y algundia poder casarn...  
Es ese momento Saory lo beso y yu le correspondio el beso...  
Bella estaba furiosa con el beso por lo que...  
Yu:Ahhhhhhhh(cae al piso)  
Sao:Yuuuu!!!!  
Bella le habia tirado una flecha en la espalda a yu.  
Bella:Si no estas conmigo no estaras con nadie...

Continuara...  
No se pierdan el proximo capi!! "No volvere a enamorarme"


	9. No volvere a enamorarme

Cap 9: "No volvere a enamorarme"

Bellatrix desparecio y saory se agacho junto a Yu.  
Sao(llorando):Yuuu!!!Yuuuuu!!!despierta!!no te mueras por favor!!!  
Yu:Arghhh...  
Sao:Yu estas vivo!Yu?  
Yu(Susurrando):Sa...o..ry...y-yo...no sobre...vivire...  
Sao:No yuuu!!porfavor!!si te mueres no se lo que hare!!  
Yu:Por...favor...dejame continuar...ese dia que te llame queria que nos juntaramos para darte esto...(le entrega un brazalete de plata que tenia una plaquita que decia:tu y yo por siempre.)  
Sao:Yu...es hermosa...  
Yu:yo...te...a-amo y...voy a ...e-estar...junto a ti siempre...quedas libre de estar con quien quieras sao... Arghhhh (en ese momento yu muereeeee)  
Sao:Noooooooooooo!! Yuuuuuuu!yuuuuuuuuu!Yuuuuuuuuu! Nooooooooooo!  
Inu:Sao, Sao ya se acabo el...esta muerto...  
Sao:(llorando)Yuuuuuuu!esto es mi culpa!!!!TT  
Inu:No, no! Sao vamos...debemos curar tus heridas porfavor...  
Sao:No!! no me movere de aqui nunca!! Me voy a quedar asi todo el tiempo que quiera!!!lo suficiente como para poder aseptar que yu murio...  
Inu:No te puedes quedar abrazada a yu para siempre! u.ú  
tienes que aceptarlo de una vez por todas Saory!!!!(uy esta enojado)No todo va a ser siempre color de rosa!!! no todo va a ser bueno para ti!!! tienes que seguir adelante por el amor de dios!!!como no entiendes!!  
Sao:(se para y mira a inu)Ya lo se y que crees!!! nada a sido color de rosa para mi!!!crees que es muy facil mi vida!!Pues te equivocas estupido insensible...  
Inu:No me hables asi y escuchame!!  
Sao(gritando con todas sus fuerzas):No!!! escuchame tu a mi!! Yu era lo mejor que me paso en toda mi vida!!! Fue mejor que encontrarte a ti!!! sabias? Ay creo que no!!!  
Eres un estupido y te odio!!! y me voy a devorver a mi casa y no te quiero ver nunca mas me escuchaste!!!  
Inu(haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas):Sao... no te puedes ir asi...estas muy herida...

En ese momento Saory se desmayo.Cuando se desperto vio que se encontraba en una cama en una cabaña de la aldea de la anciana Kaede.Junto a ella estaba inuyasha llorando...  
Sao:Inu!!!Lamento mucho todo lo que dije!!todo...todo eso es mentira...solo lo dije porque estaba muy enojada...perdoname...(abraza a inu)solo...estaba enojada por lo que me dijiste...  
Inu:No... lo que dijiste era verdad...yo lo lamento y te ire a deja a tu casa al futuro.  
Sao:No! no me ire de aca!!No quiero!! yo te quiero mucho!!!No...mas!! Te adoro te amo!!!!(como ermanos malpensados!!!¬¬)No me ire!!no quiero!!ni muerta ni amarrada!!u.ú  
Inu:Sao...yo...te quiero mucho...se que te vas a sorprender con lo que estoy diciendo porque creeras que soy un insensible y en realidad yo no soy asi!!dejame mostrarte quien soy en realidad!!  
Sao:Esta bien...n.n hermanito...  
Inu la abraza y le da un beso...¡¡¡en la frente!!!(q me pasa toy muy malpensa xD)  
Sao:y otra cosa recuerdame que jamas me volvere a enamorar ok?  
Inu:Sao es INUMANO no enamorarse!!porque te enamoras inconcientemente!!!u.ú  
Sao:Esta bien...pero tu no me vas a desir nada!! ok? Si tengo novioo no me vas a desir nada!!! si me enamoro de alguien que te cae mal no me vas a desir nada!!!  
Inu:Si si ya entendi!!¬¬U Tenemos que enterrar al muer... a yu!!!  
Sao:Si...T.T  
Inu:lo siento no quise aserte llorar!!!deja de llorar si!!! que puedo aser para que dejes de llorar??  
Sao:Mmmmm hagamosle a yu su funeral en el futuro y... nos quedamos aya por una semana!!!  
Inu:Feh!!! ni loco!! u.ú  
Sao:T.T Buaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Inu:Esta bie esta bien iremos al futuro por una semana!  
Sao: Y deben ir al colegio!!!conmigo!!!  
Inu(pensando):Se volvio loca!!! parace que esta patinando el coco!!!xDmmmm pero el futuro seria un buen lugar para desirle a Kag lo que siento por ella

Continuara...  
No se pierdan el proximo capitulo: "en el colegio aleman"  
PD:Porfavor no me maten por lo de yu!!!! TT  
Ademas si no se moria no podria pasar lo que viene mas adelante...


	10. en el colegio aleman

Cap 10: "en el colegio aleman"

Esa misma noche inu le conto a los chicos el plan de Saory.  
Mir: Ir al colegio ALEMAN??  
Inu: Si...toda nuestra familia sabe aleman asique para mi no sera problema.  
Mir:Pero yo no se aleman!!!  
Kag: Miroku no seas idiota!!! tienes 20 no tienes que ir al colegio!!! u.ú Pero yo no se aleman!!! TT  
San: Ni yo!!! TT  
Sao:Pero no se preocupen!!! pueden desir que son de intercambio y que solo van por una semana y que no saben aleman!! La frau Kinzel les va a decir que esta bien pero que tienen que estar presente en las clases de aleman!!  
Mir: Que rayos es FRAU??  
Sao: Frau significa señora en aleman!! u.ú  
Inu:Sao recuerda que ellos no saben nada de aleman!!!  
Kag:Y yo tambien tengo que ir??  
Sao:Por supuesto!! acemas inu te va a...(inu le tapa la boca)  
Inu:Yo te voy a retar si nos vas!!  
Sao: Si eso!! te va a retar!! n.nU(jajaja que poco piola xD)  
Kag:Ejem si por supuesto...¬¬  
San: Y estaremos todos en la misma clase??  
Sao:No!! como se te ocurre!! cada uno va a un salon distinto!! es por edad!! los cursos pueden ser: A, B, C, D, E y en raras ocaciones F. Es segun cuanto aleman sabes!!  
Yo estoy en la clase 8c porque todos los que tienen 14 van a  
octavo.( yo voy en septimo!! tengo 13!! xD soy chiquitita!! T-T)  
Mir: Emmm y yo que voy a hacer por mientras!?  
Sao:Lo que quieras hasta las 13:35 que es la hora a la que salimos del cole!(si ya lo se...salimos temprano!!)pero... los martes y jueves salimos a las 16:00.  
Mir: genial...lo que yo quiera...  
Sao:Mientras NO salgas de la casa!!!¬¬  
Mir: esta bien... T-T  
Inu:Ya nos vamos??  
Sao, Mir, Shi, San y Kag:Si!!!  
Se fueron y cuando llegaron Saory uso su celular para llamar a una limusina(sao: no que lo tire al agua?¬¬ lindami:Si.. pero tienes muchos!!! sao:a no lo sabia n.nU)  
Rato despues llego la limu y los llevo hasta la casa de Sao.  
La casa de Sao era una mancion de 4 pisos. En la parte delantera de la casa tenia un enorme y hermoso jardin con una fuente y en la parte tenia otro jardin un poco mas grande que el otro xD y tenia 2 piscinas, una cancha de tenis, una cancha de futbol, otra de basquett una sala de eventos en una casa aparte al fondo del jardin, etc...(y todas las cosas que se puedan imaginar xD)  
Se bajaron de la limu y caminaron hacia la casa.  
Inu: No me acordaba mucho de esta casa...  
Kag:Yo si!!! es una casa muy lujosa y moderna y...lo siento..  
Sao:No importa todo el mundo dise lo mismo n.n  
Entraron a la casa y en la entrada habia un gran pasillo.A cada lado del pasillo habian 10 mayordomos y sirvientas con una sonrisa en la cara.  
mayordomo:Buenas tardes señorita saory es un honor tenerla de nuevo en la casa!!  
sirvienta:Si!! como se encuentra?  
sirv 2:Nesecita algo??  
may 2: En que podemos ayudarle??  
Sao:Emmm muchas gracias por todo pero solo quiero ver a mi padre!! n.nU  
Sirv 4:Esta esperandola en su despacho! quienes son sus amigos??  
Sao:Ay lo siento se me olvido presentarlos!! El es inuyasha mi hermano, ella es Kagome, el es Miroku, ella es Sango...  
May 3:Inuyasha dijo?? El chico de la serie!!  
May: ese es el chico que sale en la habitacion secreta!!  
Sao: Emmm si el mismo...  
Sirv 5: Pero como va a ser su hermano es un personaje ficticio...  
Inu: A quien le dises fictisio?? vieja!!  
Sao:No la trates asi!!!u.ú el no es un personaje ficticio es de verdad!! y es mi hermano biologico!! y ahora voy a ir a mi padre y ¡Adios! susurrandole a los chicos Vamonos de aqui!!  
Se fueron al segundo piso donde se encontraba la oficina de inutaisho.  
Sao:Esta es la oficina de papa! Inu ya se que te vas a quedar impactado pero trata de sercariñoso... ademas es medio cabeza dura...  
inu:Esta bien...n.nU  
Entraron y vieron que la oficina era una habitacion gigante con grandes cuadros de los antepasados de la familia, inu se fijo que todos los retratos tenian cara de pocos amigos.  
Sao:Hola papa!!  
Inutaisho:Saory!!!! hola tanto tiempo!!!te extrañamos tanto todos!!! ay si se me olvida contarte!! me case de nuevo y ahora tienes 4 hermanastros nuevos!! hijos de ella por supuesto..(ademas como iban a tener tantos hijos en... 7 dias o.O)Donde esta inu??  
Sao: (apuntando a inu) Hay!!  
Inutaisho: Inuyasha!!! como estas ?? cuanto has crecido!!!  
(dirigiendose a miroku)mmmm. te pareces mas a tu madre que a mi!!  
Sao: No no es ese!! es ese!!!(apuntando a inu...de nuevo xD)n.nU  
Inu:Si que te pasa como va a ser el inuyasha!! u.ú Feh!  
Inutaisho:Saliste a mi! con el mismo caracter... u.u por suerte Saory salio con el caracter de tu madre...y es igual a ella!! y como esta Sesshomaru??  
Sao:Eeee a el no lo hemos visto...  
Inutaisho:Aaa muy bien... supe que van a ir al colegio por una semana!! xD  
Inu:Seee...  
Inutaisho:Me parece genial!! pero este chico no ira verdad??( apuntando a miroku)  
Sao:Se llama miroku y el no ira...tiene 20 años...  
Inutaisho:Mmmm 20... podria salir con tu hermanastra!!  
Mir:Seria un plaser!!  
San:¬¬ grrrr  
Sao:No papa el esta saliendo con Sango(apuntando a sango)  
San:Eso no es cierto O///O  
Inutaisho:Ay los jovenes ya no aceptan cuando les gusta alguien...  
Inu: O///O  
Kag: O///O  
San:O///O  
Mir: O///O  
Sao y Shi: ¬¬  
Sao: Ya nos vamos papa tengo que mostrarles sus abitaciones.  
Inutaisho:Si esta bien...nos vemos en la cena...  
Sao: Se me olvidaba...podemos acerle un funeral a Yu??  
(que cruel como se le olvida!! XD)  
Inutaisho: Si como tu ¿QUEEEE? un funeral a Yu!! que paso??  
Sao: Emmm bueno...Bella lo mato...  
Inutaisho:Ah, esta bien yo lo arreglo todo no te preocupes... a y lo siento mucho...espero que lo superes  
Saory los llevo a sus habitaciones.Sango y Kag tenian una habitacion para ellas y los chicos tenian una habitacion para ellos.Sao dormiria en su habitacion( esta claro es su casa ¬¬)

Continuara...


	11. Conociendo a Inuyonaka xD

Cap 11: Conociendo a Inuyonaka xD

Al dia siguiente se despertaron a las 6:45 de la mañana para ir al colegio.Todos se juntarona desayunar en el gran comedor el delicioso desayuno que les preparo el chef privado de Saory.  
Sao:Tengo que desirles algo, voy a tener que cambiar de apariencia a inu y a Shippo porque cualquier persona se podria asustar!  
Inu:Feh! a mi no me cambias ni amarrado. ademas nisiquiera se como me vas a dejar!! eres principiante en eso!  
Sao:Te voy a dejar como eres humano pero solo de apariencia porque vas a seguir teniendo tus poderes de Hanyou! Aunque creo que todas las chicas del colegio se van a derretir por ti! n.n  
Kag:Por que lo dices ¬¬  
Sao:Porque a todas las chicas del colegio le gustan los chicos reveldes!!!n.n  
Inu: Porque a mi??  
Sao:No te preocupes casi todas son bonitas tienes para elegir!!  
Kag: ¬¬  
Inu: n.nU Ya nos vamos??  
Sao: Si solo deja que te cambie!!!  
Saory se aserco a inu le toco el brazo y enseguida se convirtio en humano(pero solo en apariencia!!xD) y a Shippo le paso lo mismo.  
Luego los chicos se metieron a la limosina y se fueron al colegio.Primero fueron a dejar a Shippo al colegio chico(mi colegio esta dividido en tres partes una es prekinder y kinder otro es de 1basico asta 6 basico y el otro es de 7 basico hasta 4 medio)y despues se fueron al colegio grande(el de 7basico a 4medio).  
Fueron donde la directora para desirle lo de la semana de "intercambio"(miroku se quedo en la casa)y se fueron a sus respectivas salas:Sao se fue al 8c, inu al 4medio b, Sango al 1medio a y Kag al 8a, Shippo estaba en primero basico c.  
La primera clase que inu tenia era ALEMAN!!  
Frau Kinzel(profesora de aleman):Hallo Kinder! Guten morgen!! In diser Woche wir haben eine neue Schüler, es heisst Inuyasha taisho.(traduccion:Hola niños buenos dias! esta semana tendremos un nuevo compañero su nombre es Inuyasha taisho.)  
Inu:Hallo! Wie geths es euch??(Hola como les va?)  
Frau:Du weisst deutsch sprechen!!(Tu sabes hablar aleman!)  
Inu:Ya woll! Meine freunde weissen kein deutsch sprechen aber ich weiss!( si por supuesto mis amigos no saben ablar aleman pero yo si se!)  
Por mientras con Kag:  
Frau Mancilla(profesora de matematicas):Hola niños! bueno yo queria desirles que van a tener una compañera nueva por una semana ella se llama Kagome!  
Kag: Hola mucho gusto!  
¿?: Ayyy!! eres Kagome!!!  
Kag: Si por!!  
¿?:Hola yo soy inuyonaka!! Y conosco toda tu vida!! Saory vino a clases?  
Kag:Si por?  
Inuyonaka:Porque hace mucho tiempo le pedi a lindami13 que me la presentara!  
Kag:Lindami?? la escritora??  
Inuyonaka:Si la misma!!xD  
Frau Mancilla:Niñas no conversen tanto!! pueden hablar en el recreo!!  
Inuyonaka y Kag:lo siento!!  
Inuyonaka:Te sientas conmigo??  
Kag:Esta bien!!  
Se sentaron en el lugar mas apartado para hablar tranquilas  
Inuyonaka:Asique todos estan aqui??  
Kag:Si!!Y saory esta en su sala.  
Inuyonaka: En el recreo me acompañas a conocerla??  
Kag:Por supuesto!!!  
Por mientras con Sango:  
Herr Costas(profesor de lenguaje, les digo altiro que es gay asique si lo encuentran rarito ya van a saber por que!!xD):  
Bueno niños, diganle a Sango lo que emos estado pasando! que tal si se lo dises tu Tomas?  
Tomas:Emmm esta bien...En lenguaje estamos pasando... Lenguaje!!!  
Herr:No señor Tomas!! quien sabe la respuesta?? ami se me olvido!!! asique no me pidan ayuda!!(que conste NO estoy exagerando) Que tal si se lo dise usted señor Sebastian?? Usted es muy inteligente...y guapo  
San: O.o pensando que hombre mas maricon!! Es entero huequito xD  
Sebastian:Bueno en lenguaje estamos pasando teatro, y estamos pasando como se creo el teatro...  
Mientras tanto con inu:  
Estaba en aleman haciendo unos ejercicios en el cuaderno cuando de pronto le llego un papelto en la estalda.  
Lo recojio y vio que una chica le desia no lo habras!! no es para ti!! Pero lo habrio igual porque se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba completamente roja!!  
Lo abrio y vio que desia:  
(en morado)Oye Sophie no te parece que inuyasha esta muy lindo??  
(en azul)Si Flo!!esta muy mino!!Sera revelde??  
(en morado)Ay Sophie ya lo creo solo miralo!!todas las chicas del salon ya se deven haber enamorado de el!!  
(en azul) Si solo miralas!!  
Inu termino de leer el papel y luego miro a su alrededor y vio que toooodas las chicas del salon lo estaban mirando con la mirada perdida, como si estuvieran soñando despiertas con el!!Inu miro a sophie con cara de pregunta mientras apuntaba a las demas y sophie afirmo con la cabeza como disiendo: Si, se enamoraron de ti  
Inu:O.o??pensandoPor que a mi!!!! TT

Continuara...  
Espero que les haya gustado!!!  
Sayonara!!!!!!


	12. Conociendo a Inuyonaka xD  2

holaaaa!!Perdon por demorarme tanto pero tenia el querido periodo de pruebas ¬¬ Pero buee aqui les va la conti...

Toco el timbre del recreo y Saory salio a juntarse con sus amigas..En eso llego inu corriendo.  
Inu: Sao!!Ayudaaaameeeeee!!!  
Sao:Por dios que te pasa!?  
Inu: Estan por todas partes!!! en todos lados pparecen un enorme ejercito!!!!  
Sao: o.o? Se te olvido tomarte algun medicamento hoy??  
Inu: No bromees!! En este colegio hay millones y millones de chicas que me persiguen!!! Tuve suerte de que no me atraparan!!!  
Sao:Tranqulisate!!! falta poco para que se acabe el colegio...hoy porque todavia te faltan mas dias!!!jajaja!  
Inu: Claro burlate del pobre hibrido desesperado!!  
Sao: Ya no es para tanto!!¬¬U  
En eso llego Kagome con Inuyonaka!  
Kag: Hola chicos!! les presento a Naniz Inuyonaka!! Ella queria conocer a ...  
Inuyonaka:Saory!!!! Hola yo queria conocerte porque soy fan de inuyasha y queria conocer a su her...  
Inu: No puede ser!!! otra mas!!! Porque existen tantas chicas en este colegio!!!!!  
Inuyonaka: manita... Y a este que le pasa?? o.o??  
Sao: Tiene un trauma con las chicas... Todas las chicas del colegio se enamoraron de el...  
Kag: No las culpo ¬  
Inu:Que dijiste??  
Kag: No nada es que...yo... emmm...este...  
Sao: No sera que tenemos a otra fan por aqui??  
Kag: Como se te ocurre?? Yo enamorarme de inuyasha...  
ademas ya tiene muchas fans...  
Inu:Que te pasa??? Si se enamoran de mi es por algo!!! Y yo no las culpo en absoluto!! Ademas como no se ivan a enamorar de un galan como yo...  
Kag: OSWARI!!!  
Sao: Inuyonaka...  
Inuyonaka: Que pasa Sao??  
Sao: Parece que vamos a necesitar un "Cuarto de consergeria escolar"  
Inuyonaka:Eso parece xD  
Inu: Y ustedes de que estan hablando?? u.ú  
Inuyonaka y Sao:De nada!!!!xD  
Sao: Los dejamos...con Inuyonaka vamos a...conversar por ahi...  
Inuyonaka: En serio??? o.o  
Sao: Si...¬¬#  
Inuyonaka: Cierto!!!!n.nU tenemos que conversar de el evento que va a aber en el colegio...adiosin!!!  
Inu y Kag: Esperen!!!!  
Sao se fue corriendo con Inuyonaka.  
Inuyonaka: En verdad vamos a hablar de el colegio??  
Sao: De algo vamos a hablar pero no del colegio!!!!  
Inuyonaka: Ay ya se de lo que quieres hablar!!! Quieres que esos dos se declaren!!!!Pero como lo vamos a hacer??? porque tiene que ser en un lugar especial y muy romantico!!!  
¿?: Creo que yo se donde puede ser!! n.n  
Sao: Que hacer tu aqui??? o.o  
Inuyonaka: Oh oh!  
Continuara...  
Espero que les haya gustado!!!n.n


	13. cap 13

Holaaaa!! sorry pr demorarme tanto en escribir esque me daba un poquito de lata...xD

Cap 13:

¿?: Creo que yo se donde puede ser!! n.n  
Sao: Que hacer tu aqui??? o.o  
Inuyonaka: Oh oh!  
¿?: Yo trabajo aqui!!! soy el conserje¬¬  
Sao: Ups!! perdon!!  
inuyonaka: Si perdon!!  
Con: Yo deberia preguntarles a ustedes que hacen aqui!!  
Sao: y... puede saberse porque??  
Con: Si!!! porque estan en el baño de chicos!!¬¬  
Inuyonaka y Sao: EN EL BAÑO DE CHICOS???  
Lego de desir eso llegaron millones de chicos y empezaron a verlas como si fueran bichos raros y a murmurar entre ellos.  
Chico 1: Que hacen estas 2 chicas en el baño de hombres??  
Chico 2: Si!! deberian estar en el de mujeres!!  
Inuyonaka:susurrando Sao...mejor nos vamos...  
Sao:susurrando Si... creo que tienes razon...  
Inuyonaka:susurrando Pero tenemos que irnos como personas sivilisadas...  
Sao: susurrandoSi. tenemos que dejar una buena impresion.  
Inuyonaka y Sao: corriendoWaaaaaaaaaa!!!! corre por tu vida!!!!!!(que sivilisadas!!xD)  
Corrieron y se escondieron detras de un basurero.  
Sao: Mejor nos vamos a clases y despues vemos donde podrian decararse.  
Inuyonaka:Si tienes razon...saliendo de su escondite Adios!!  
Sao: Yo tambien deberia irme a clases...  
Toco el timbre y todos se fueron a clases...  
Las clases pasaron lentas y aburrridas, menos para inuyasha que tenia a todas las chicas de su clase baboseando por el...  
A la hora de almuerzo Sao se junto con inuyonaka, kagome con Sango y inuyasha con un chico de su clase...  
Inu: Oye shinta...  
Shinta: Si??  
inu: Tu que haces para que las chicas no te persigan??  
Shin: Las chicas me persiguen pero como llegaste tu... ahora solo te persiguen a ti..¬¬  
inu: Que bueno que solo vengo por una semana...  
Shin: Y porque solo por una semana?? o.o  
Inu: Porque a mi querida hermanita se le ocurrio que queria que yo y alunos de nuestros amigos vinieran a su colegio para conocerlo...u.u  
Shin: Y quien es tu hermanita querida?? xD  
Inu: Saory...  
Shin: Saory?? Saory taisho??  
Inu: Si.. pero porque tan sorprendido??  
Shin: Porque si no lo sabias tu hermana es una de las chicas mas populares y mas deseadas de este colegio!! o.o  
Inu: Deseadas?? o.o?  
Shin: Porsupuesto!! deseada por los hombres!!  
Inu: QUEEEEE?? dises que todos los hombre quieres estar con mi hermana!!  
Shin: Creo que tardas en enterarte de las cosas amigo...  
Y no solo como novia sino que tambien en la...  
Inu: interrumpiendolo Ya callate!!! como puedes desir eso de mi hermana!! u.ú es mas en este presiso instante voy a ir a buscarla!!  
Shin: Pero...espera!!! podrias conseguirme una cita con ella?? o  
Inu: Te conseguire una cita con la muerte si te llegas a acercar a mi hermana me escuchaste???  
Shin: o.o que le pasa a este tipo...  
(wau!! porque inuyasha estara tan sobreprotector con su hermana?? estara celoso??xD)

Continuara...  
espero que les haya gustado!!Sayonara!!!  
Lindami13


	14. cap 14

Cap 14:

Un super recordatorio porque no escribi en muuuucho tiempo…

Shin: Pero...espera!!! podrias conseguirme una cita con ella?? o  
Inu: Te conseguire una cita con la muerte si te llegas a acercar a mi hermana me escuchaste???  
Shin: o.o que le pasa a este tipo...

……………………………………………………………………

Sao: Oye inuyonaka….  
Inuyonaka: Que pasa??  
Sao: A ti quien te gusta??  
Inuyonaka: A mi?? bueno….etto….a mi me gusta…. en realidad no me gusta nadie…O///O  
Sao: como que no te creo…  
Inuyonaka: Bueno a mi me gusta…  
Inuyasha: Saaaaaaaaoooryyyyy!!  
Sao: Oh oh…. ese grito no suena bien…  
Inu: Saory!! me puedes explicar que significa lo que Shinta me dijo???  
Inuyonaka: Shinta?? o  
Sao: Mmmmm…. con que te gusta Shinta??  
Inuyonaka: bueno la verdad… si! me encanta!! no tienes ojos en la cara?? es precioso!!! y ese pelo tan… perfecto!!! y sus ojos verdes son tan… perfectos!! y el enterito es perfecto!!! y…  
Sao: ya te entendi!!! te gusta mucho!! no dejas de hablar de el!!!  
Inuyonaka: lo….lo siento!!! O///O  
Sao: No importa!! n.n pero si sigues hablando de el te van a descubrir!  
Inuyonaka: Gracias por el consejo! n.n  
Inuyasha: Ya dejen de hablar!!!! Saory me respondes inmediatamente!!!  
Sao: Yo no se lo que te dijo Shinta!!! o sea… despierta hermano!!  
Inuyasha: El me dijo…. suspira el me dijo que todos los hombres querian meterse contigo….  
Sao: Y tu les crees??  
Inuyasha: Bueno yo….en realidad….  
Sao: Escuchame una cosa!!! tengo 14 años y he estado desde hace 2 años con Yu asi que si tu crees que e estado con algun otro idiota te equivocas!! Porque les crees a ellos y no a mi??  
Inuyasha: Porque yo… tu entiendes…que yo….  
Sao: No! gritando no entiendo!!!! no entiendo… no me cabe en la cabeza que… que les creas a esos idiotas y no a mi!!! soy tu hermana!!! si vas a creer algo preguntame a mi primero si es verdad!!! No lo crees??  
Inuyasha: Noo me grites!!! Lo siento!!! gritando tambien Lo siento!! debi preguntarte!!! lo se!! pero si me disen que mi hermana menor se acuesta con casi todos!! que quieres que crea!!!  
Sao: Tu…TU CREES QUE YO PODRIA LLEGAR A SER ASI??? tu lo crees?? yo exijo que los hombres me tengan un minimo de respeto!!! nunca haria eso!!! Te digo algo?? se le resbalan lagrimas por las mejillas pense que te conocia… que confiabas en mi… pero veo que me equivoque!!! se va  
Inuyasha: Sao!!! espera!!! no te vayas!!! Sao!!! la empieza a seguir Saooo!!  
Sao: corriendo Aaaaaandaaaaaateee!!!  
Inuyasha: Espera!!! no te vayas!!! perdoname!!! yo lo hice…Lo hice porque estaba celoso!!!  
Sao: para en seco y lo mira celoso???  
Inu: Si…. no queria aceptar que mi hermanita ya es una toda una mujer y…. que algun dia te vas a ir… y ya no nos vamos a ver mas..  
Sao: lo abraza Pero hermanito… IDIOTA!!!! como se te ocurre decir eso!!! eres un estupido!!!! (que buena hermana!!! la hermanita del año!!! xD) no!! no perdon!!! eres un tonto si crees eso!!! nunca nada va hacer que nos dejemos de ver!!! ni siquiera el destino!!! yo te quiero mucho y eso basta!! oye….  
Inu: Que pasa hermanita??  
Sao: Shinta queria tener una cita conmigo??  
Inu: Y eso como lo sabes??   
Sao: Leo mentes…..  
Inu: Si queria tener una cita contigo…  
Sao: Dile que no estoy disponible…. pero que una amiga si….  
Inu: Creo que ya se quien es esa "amiga".

Continuara……………………………………….  
Espero que les haya gustado!!! n.n perdon la demora!!!


	15. cap 15

**Ya termine de subir los capitulos que ya estaban listos!!! y como sigo diciendo... unanse a "tusfics" y lean los demás fics de lindami13!!! y por si a algien le interesa, después también voy a subir uno de sus fics de DN Angel n.n**

Holaaaaa!!! como estan??? aquí esta la conti y perdon por no poner agradecimientos pero no tengo tiempo!!!!! T-T

Cap 15:

Inu abrazo a su hermana y le susurro: Te ayudare con tu amiga si tu me ayudas con una chica…..  
Sao: Y quien es esa chica??? n.n  
Inu: Bueno….etto…. Porque sonríes??? ¬¬  
Sao: Porque ya se quien es!! n.n  
Inu: Entonces para que me preguntas??? u.ú  
Sao: Porque quiero que salga de tu boquita!!!  
Inu: Esta bien……u.ususpira Me gusta….Kago…..  
Sao: interrumpiendolo Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! lo sabia!!!! siempre lo supe!!!! Wuajajaja!!! toda la maldita serie lo supe!!!! simpre resaba para que le declararas tu amor!!!! pero nunca paso!!!! pero ahora YO voy a lograr que cambie la maldita seri!!!!! Jajajajaja se empieza a reir como estupida  
Inu: jejeje n.nU hermana….te estan mirando feo……  
Sao: deja de reirse Es cierto!!!! mejor actuo normal porque o sino me va a bajar la popularidad!!!! u.u  
Inu: ¬¬Bueno….me vas a ayudar o no?? u.ú  
Sao: Por supuesto hermanito!!! solo tienes que declararte porque ella ya esta enamorada de ti!!!  
Inu: O///O en serio??  
Sao: Que fue eso???? o.o  
Inu: El que??  
Sao: Te sonrojaste!!  
Inu: No digas mentiras niña!!! no me sonroje!! Ja! sonrojarme yo….u///ú  
Sao: Si mira!!! te acabas de sonrojar!!!  
Inu: No!! debe ser tu imaginación!!  
Sao: Que no!!! tu crees que yo naci ayer??? que si!!!  
Inu: Que no!!!!  
Sao: Que si!!!  
Inu: Que no!!!  
Sao: Siiiii!!!!  
Inu: Nooooo!!!!  
Sao: Siiiiiii!!!!  
Inu: Nooooo!!!!  
Sao: Siiiii!!!! mil veces mas que tu!!!1  
Inu: Feh! ¬¬ ni con tus mil veces me vas a ganar!!  
Sao: A no??  
Inu: No!  
Sao: Eso hay que verlo!! salta sobre el  
Inu: Con que quieres pelear?? bien!!! le agarra las manos  
Sao: No me vas a ganar!!!! Jajajajaja le empieza a hacer cosquillas  
Inu: Jajajajajaja!!! Basta!!!! Jajajajajaja!! BASTAAAAAAA!!! la agarra y le pone las manos en la espalda Jaque Mate!!!  
Sao: Con que eres cosquilloso?? n.n  
Inu: Si y que?? n.n y tu???  
Sao: Noooo!!!! yo no soy cosquillosa!!! para nada…..n.n  
Inu: Emmmm……No te creo!!! le empieza a hacer cosquillas  
Sao: Jajajajajajaja No….jajjajajaja….por favor!!!! basta!!!! jajajajajajaja!!!  
Inu: Me vas a ayudar???  
Sao: Jajajajaja!! si!!! si!!!! te voy a ayudar!!! ya te lo habia dicho!!!  
Inu: deja de hacerle cosquillas esta bien……vamos a hablar con Shinta!!!  
Sao: Para que?? o.o?  
Inu: imita su vos Para que??? feh!!! eres tonta?? para desirle lo de la cita con…..  
Sao: le tapa la boca Hola Inuyonaka!!! n.n  
Inuyonaka: Hola chicos que hacian???  
Sao: Nada solo ibamos a hablar con…. Ahhggg que asco!!!! saca la mano de la boca de inu, porque este le habia lamido la mano  
Inu: Ibamos a hablar con….Sango!!! Si!!! vamos a preguntarle que tal su dia!  
Sao: Si!!!! adios Inuyonaka!!! me tengo que ir…..  
Inuyonaka: Puedo ir con…..  
Inu y Sao: No!!!! se van corriendo  
Inuyonaka: Bueno….no tenian que ser tan malos…..TT.TT  
Inu: Ya la perdimos??  
Sao: jadeando si… eso parece….le pega en la cabeza Idiota!!!  
Inu: Hey!!! porque eso?? ¬¬  
Sao: Por llenarme la mano de baba!!  
Inu: n.n no habia otra manera de que te callaras!!! pensando ya encontre su debilidad…..jejeje  
Sao: Si habia otra!!! ademas no le iba a decir que ibamos a ver a SHINTA!!! sale corriendo  
Inu: Que mierda…..  
Justo a unos metros de ellos estaba Shinta sentado en un banquito.  
Sao: Shintaaaa!! n.n  
Shi: Hola Saory!!! n.n que haces??  
Sao: Te estaba buscando!!! n.n  
Shi: o Asi?? para que…..ve a inu Ahhh!!!!(grito de niña!!!! xD) me tengo que ir!!!  
Sao: Ah no!!! tu no te vas!!! le agarra la camisa el viene conmigo!!!  
Shi: Ah….en serio?? n.nU  
Sao: Si!! y me conto lo de la cita!! n.n  
Shi: Ah!! n///n bueno…es que yo…..  
Sao: No digas nada!!! n.n te entiendo!!! soy demasiado bonita verdad??  
Shi: Jejeje n.nU  
Sao: Era broma!! Mira…. yo no estoy disponible….pero….tengo una amiga que esta perdidamente enamorada de ti!!! te interesa tener una cita con ella??  
Shi: Como se llama??  
Sao: Se llama Nani….  
Shi: interrumpiendola Inuyonaka!!! o  
Sao: Te gusta??? ¬¬  
Shi: Bueno….en verdad si... O///O es muy linda y simpatica…..  
Inu: Entonces…..porque estabas detrás de mi hermana todo el tiempo??? ¬¬  
Shi: Porque pensaba que inuyonaka no me iba a querer….u.u entonces desidi perseguir a otra!!! y la primera que se me ocurrio fuiste tu!! señala a Sao  
Sao: Yo???  
Shi: Si!!! porque eres linda, simpatica, tienes buen cuerpo eres el sueño de cualquier chico!!!…..y dile a tu hermano que no me mire feo  
Sao: Inu….¬¬  
Inu: Sao….. ¬¬ vamos a buscar a Inuyonaka…..  
Sao: No!!! dejemos que Shinta vaya con ella!!  
Shi: P-pe-pero…..y si no me quiere….u///u  
Sao: Claro que te quiere!! le gustas….y no muy poco que digamos!!  
Inu: Ve por ella tigre!!!  
Shi: Esta bien!!!! me voy a arriesgar!!!! se va corriendo Aya voy inuyonaka!!!  
Inu: viendo como se va Esta medio chaladito no te parece?? mira a Saory que te pasa??  
Sao: Que linda pareja!!!! T-T  
Inu: Porque lloras???  
Sao: Porque Shinta no se dio cuenta de que cuando se fue…..sollozando yo lo tenia agarrado de la camisa y mira!!!! T-T le muestra lo que tenia en la mano es la camisa de Shinta!!! Buaaaaaaa!!! le va a salir mal…..T-T  
Inu: A menos de que a Inuyonaka le gusten sus bíceps…. lo cual no lo dudo……

Continuara…………………………………………….  
Espero que les haya gustado!!!! perdon por la demora pero no tenia mucho tiempo!!! y…como veran…..todavia no me sacan internet!!! xD


	16. Cap 16

Holaaaa!!!!! dos cositas: ahora loa pensamientos van a ser así/pensamiento/ y la segunda cosita: voy a escribir así este capi y ustedes me dicen si les gusta!!!! aquí el capi:

o:p /o:p

Cap 16:

o:p /o:p

Luego de salir corriendo, Shinta se sentía muy seguro y feliz de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, así que no se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la camisa puesta. Ni siquiera se pregunto porque las chicas lo miraban de esa manera, como babosas…..(porque sería???? xD)

Luego de un rato vio a Inuyonaka junto a sus amigas mientras reían y comían helado.

o:p /o:p

Shinta: Hey Inuyonaka!!! – grito mientras se acercaba al grupo de amigas.

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka/ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! que hace sin camisa????? ¬/ Que quieres Shinta?? vienes a molestar con tu grupito de amigos?? porque fíjate que no estoy de humor!!! u.ú

Shinta: No……es que…..puedo hablar un momento contigo???? –miro de reojo a sus amigas y agregó- a solas??

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: A solas??? o.o e-esta bien…..

o:p /o:p

Dicho esto los dos se alejaron del grupito dejando a las chicas con una pizca de curiosidad (a mi me habría pasado lo mismo!!! xDD la muy chismosa…¬¬)

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: Y bien???? que quieres?? u.ú

o:p /o:p

Shinta: Etto….yo quería preguntarte si…..tu……O///O querías…….

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: si yo….¬¬ -dijo comenzando a desesperarse por saber el resto de la pregunta- / que me quiere decir??? Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! me va a invitar a salir???/

o:p /o:p

Shinta: QUIERIA PREGUNTARTE SI QUIERES TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO HOY EN LA TARDE!!! –grito mientras se ponía muuuuuuy rojito!!! n.n

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: es una broma?? ¬¬ /no me a engañar tan fácil!!!! alguien le debe haber contado que me gusta y me esta jugando una broma de muy mal gusto!!!/

o:p /o:p

Shinta: Porque iba a ser una broma?? es muy enserio!!!! u.ú /ayayayay!! me va a rechazar!!!/

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: ay!!! lo siento mucho!!! Emmm…. me encantaría salir contigo esta tarde….n///n

o:p /o:p

Shinta/Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! me acepto!!!! o/ muy bien!!!! a que hora paso por ti??

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: no se…..elige tu la hora!! soy muy mala tomando decisiones….u.u (mentira!!!!! ni siquiera se si es verdad!!!)

o:p /o:p

Shinta: que te parece…..a las 5?? es buena hora porque….porque…..porque si!!!

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: lo que digas!!! n.n / Jajajaja! se puso nervioso!!!/

o:p /o:p

Shinta: ¬ /se ve tan linda cuando ríe……/-se quedo mirándola media hora mientras soñaba despierto

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: Emmm…… te sientes bien??? o.O –luego le pasó la mano por delante de la cara varias veces esperando a que reaccionara

Shinta: Siii!!! por supuesto!!!! solo estaba…..pensando!!!! si!! estaba pensando a donde podríamos ir!!! y ya se me ocurrió un lugar!!! pero no te voy a decir porque es sorpresa!!!

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: te puedo hacer una pregunta??

o:p /o:p

Shinta: dime??

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: Emmm…. lo de venir sin camisa….u///u era una técnica para que aceptara la invitación??? –le dijo mientras miraba sus marcados pectorales y otros músculos de los que ahora no me acuerdo…..

o:p /o:p

Shinta: sin…….camisa……-inmediatamente se miro y luego a Inuyonaka- yo….yo…..yo… no tenia idea de que no tenía camisa!!!!!!

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: no importa……te ves…..bien……u///u-dijo muy apenada.

o:p /o:p

Shinta/ya la tengo!!!/ me veo……sexy??? –al decir esto puso una voz muy seductora.

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: No te pases conmigo!!!! Solo dije que te veías….-de repente se quedo helada.

o:p /o:p

Shinta se había acercado a ella y le había tomado la cara, a punto de besarla. (ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! vamos inuyonaka!!!! tu puedes amiguiiii!!!)

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka/Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! me va…..me va…..a…..besar!!!/

o:p /o:p

Shinta se acercaba cada vez mas a su cara y inuyonaka estaba lista para recibir el preciado beso de su amado, pero….si….hay un pero….u.u de repente llegó Sango corriendo y le grito a Inuyonaka.

o:p /o:p

Sango: INUYONAKA!!!!! me acaban de contar que el profesor de lenguaje…..-se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que acababa de interrumpir- lo siento!!!! Interrumpo algo???

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: no…..nada-dijo mientras alejaba la cara de la de Shinta- no interrumpes nada…..querida amiga….¬¬ /te voy a mataaaaaaaaaar!!! malditaaaaa!! era mi beso!!! T.T/

no interrumpes nada…..TT

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Shinta: bueno inuyonaka…..te recojo a las 5 ok??? hasta entonces!!!!-luego se fue corriendo mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

o:p /o:p

Sango: bueno como te decía el profesor de lenguaje esta saliendo con un chico!!!! lo sabías??? a que no??? todavía no averiguo el nombre así que no es la gran cosa….- siguió hablando hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba inuyonaka- sucede algo?? n.n

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: ¬¬

o:p /o:p

Sango: n.n

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: #¬¬

o:p /o:p

Sango . no me mires así!!!-dijo un poco asustada.

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: ¬¬ así como??

o:p /o:p

Sango: como si me quisieras matar!!!!

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: Y quien dice que no quiero?? ¬¬

o:p /o:p

Sango: que hice esta vez??? u.u

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: estaba a punto de besar al chico que me gusta y tu llegas y nos interrumpes cuanto me estaba a punto de dar el maldito beso que tanto había esperado los 3 años que me ha gustado Shintaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! u.ú-grito muy enojada descargando tosa su rabia contra Sango.

o:p /o:p

Sango: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! lo siento mucho mucho!!!!- se quedo pensativa un momento- pero….creo que lo has dicho muy fuerte……u.u

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: y porque sería?? ¬¬

o:p /o:p

Sango: porque…..todos te escucharon…..

o:p /o:p

Inuyonaka: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

o:p /o:p

……………………………………………………………………

Mientras con Inuyasha y Saori.

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: y….quien te gusta???-le preguntó a su hermana mientras la miraba muy aburrido.

o:p /o:p

Saori: un fantasma…..u.u

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: como es eso?? ¬¬??

o:p /o:p

Saori: me gusta alguien que esta muerto…..-dijo luego de lanzar un largo suspiro.

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: cierto…….lo siento!!! n.n'

o:p /o:p

Saori: y a ti quien te gusta inu??-dijo mientras lo miraba con desgano

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: ¬¬ eres estupida?? me gusta kag….

o:p /o:p

Saori: cierto……..jejejeje n.n'

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: jejejeje nada!!! quiero irme de este maldito lugar….

o:p /o:p

Saori: yo también…..que tal si no venimos más??

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: podemos??? o.O

o:p /o:p

Saori: Por supuesto!!! n.n soy hija de alguien muy importante!! puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana!!!

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: porque no lo dijiste antes estupida?? #¬¬

o:p /o:p

Saori: porque se me había olvidado lo malo que era el colegio…..u.u lo que queda de la semana podemos quedarnos en casa…..

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: mucho mejor!!! tienes ramen??? . - preguntó entusiasmado

o:p /o:p

Saori: por supuesto!!!! me encanta!! oye….ese no es Shinta???-dijo mirando algo desde lejos

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: eso creo….

o:p /o:p

Shinta: Hola!!!!!! como están???? lindo día no???? n.n

o:p /o:p

Saori: Shinta….eso ni en broma….¬¬

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: viejo como se te ocurre que va a ser un día lindo?? o.O

o:p /o:p

Shinta: ustedes no se dan cuenta de nada verdad?? ¬¬ me paso algo bueno!!! o

o:p /o:p

Sao y inu: que cosa!!!!???? o.o

o:p /o:p

Shinta: Inuyonaka acepto mi invitación!!!! la voy a buscar hoy a las 5 a su casa!!

o:p /o:p

Saori: genial!!!! a donde la llevaras?? n.o

o:p /o:p

Shinta: a un lugar especial!!!! y me tienes que ayudar porque es una sorpresa!!! n.o

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha: U-una sorpresa???? o.O

Shinta: si!!!! un lugar que jamás se les pasaría por la cabeza!!! les contare!!!! si prometen ayudarme……¬u¬

Continuara………………………………………….

Wauuuu!!! mucho más largo de lo normal!!! era para compensarles la tardanza…… les puse dos caps en uno!! espero que les haya gustado!!!! posteen!!! xDD

* * *

Perdon por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero a lindami la habían castigado sin Internet hasta fin de año y recién ahora logró que se lo devolvieran 

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, hayan posteado o no!!!!!!!! Pero voy a repetir lo que dice lindami más abajo… no creo que vaya seguir publicando en esta pag, pero si quieren seguir leyendolo metanse y UNANSE (al menos esa es la idea XD) a http://groups. msn. com /tusfics (junten todo XD) ...pero si quieren pueden seguir enviando reviews :)

…Y aquí les pongo la opinión de lindami para los que opinaron en el foro de "malosfics" ¬¬… y unos agradecimientos a los que **SI **les gusta el fic :

pa setsuna17: muchas gracias!! que bueno que te gusto!! a diferencia de  
otros antipaticos...¬¬

kisa-CHAN-sohma: si a mi la introduccion tambien me supo a poco pero, sera!!  
estaba media dormida...si si le pongo poco sentimiento y dedicacion...y lo  
de los capitulos tan seguidos no fue mi culpa porque yo lo estoy publicando  
en otra pagina y escribo uno cada unos cuatro dias...pero en esa pagina  
porlomenos les gusta mi historia...

Miyasawa19: puta...algo tenemos en comun sabes?? que las 2 nos llevamos  
mal desde el momento en el que nos conocimos...n.n varias cosas: los  
errores de ortografia...no soy una pobre weona que escribe todo perfect  
ok?? osea que pena tu vida si lo escribes todo perfecto!! pobre weona...la  
historia es una version cambiada no todo tiene que ser perfecto como tu!!!  
maldita...narracion...tambien te encuentro la razon...jejeje...soy  
primerisa escribiendo fics y en los otros que estoy escribiendo he mejorado  
eso...lo de sesshomaru...esq en mi historia lo empezo a odiar cuando dejo  
que Saory se la llevara el pozo...eso sono raro...

Isa...no se que mierda...: lo mismo que a la weona  
anterior...NEXT!!...a no...ay estamos...  
emmmmmm...perdon por ser taaaaaan pesadota pero esque como ya dije soy  
media inexperta en las historias y...voy a tratar de arreglarla a ver si  
se quedan felices...y no la voy a continuar en esta pagina...asi que la  
quieren seguir leyendo...metanse a http://groups. msn. com /tusfics ...junten todo... q esten bien y una disculpa a...Miyasa19 por ser taaaan fria...

* * *

Preguntas, quejas, cometarios??? MANDEN REVIEWSSSSSS!!! 


End file.
